Behind Closed Doors
by RaZoRHoovZ
Summary: Applejack and Rarity have been at each other's throats for the longest. However, the two have a secret not shared between their friends. How long can the two keep up the charade?
1. chapter 1

_Everyone...erm..everypony in this story is an anthro. I would've kept them fully equine, but it feels simpler to tell this way. Plus, I'm too lazy to use 'Hoof', 'Trot' or 'Neigh' so...Enjoy!_ The sun beamed down on the Mane Six, but with more of a pleasant warmth. It has been awhile since they've taken the time to enjoy the beach, and considering the summer was right above them it was a perfect way to beat the heat. Fluttershy was sitting on a towel in her bikini like Twilight would be next to her. Twilight, of course, would take the time to catch up on reading. Fluttershy was sliding her palms up and down her legs and arms, "I hope this sunscreen works. I don't usually go out in the sun like this." She said, looking around at the empty beach.

Twilight lowered her shades, "Ah, don't worry, Fluttershy. You'll be fine." Twilight looked over at everyone, "Seems as if everyone else is having fun."

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were playing volleyball, bouncing around to knock the ball back and forth over the net. Pinkie Pie jumped high in the air and spiked the ball down with her caboose. It somehow hit hard enough for even Rainbow Dash to miss, "Aw, no fair, Pinkie! Your ass is too big!"

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Don't hate the player, hate the game, Dashie!"

"You eat all of those sweets. No wonder you're so much more thicker than us."

"Oh don't complain, Rainbow Dash! Guys like you too."

"Ugh, whatever."

Fluttershy looked over at Applejack and Rarity, "Oh dear.." She said. Twilight didn't even bother looking over. She seemed to have already known the problem.

"They're at it again, huh?" She said.

Fluttershy nodded, laying on her stomach in attempt to ignore them, "That's the eighth time this week.."

"Ugh, I'm just about sick of you, Rarity!" Applejack said, "I'm only trying to say that you shouldn't be worrying about your looks all the time. You freak out at the smallest amount of mud!"

Rarity scoffed, "Oh please, at least I have dignity. I find your lack of stlye unladylike."

"Unladylike? So what if I don't brush my mane every five seconds?"

"No one likes your musk of grass and apples, darling."

"Hey, working on my farm put food on the table and meat on my bones. It also made my body way more fuckable than yours!"

"How so? I've never seen a lady with muscle mass like that!"

"Oh please, I'm no fitter than Rainbow Dash who has a six pack and calves that can cut diamonds!"

"Ugh, you little.." Rarity stands up and huffs away, "I'm going to the bathroom!" Applejack stands up and follows, "Me too! Don't stink up the stalls with your stupid perfume either!"

"My perfume?! Don't stink up the bathroom with your smell of dirt and sweat either! I'll have you know that my purfume is.." The argument trailed off into the bathroom. The door was slammed shut.

Twilight sighed, "Finally!" She dropped her book, "Alright, girls, group up."

The four sat in a circle, "Alright, we need to help those two cope. I can't just ignore this anymore." Twilight said. They all nodded and agreed, "Okay. So, we just wait till they get out so we can talk to them."

"If they aren't arguing right now.." Rainbow Dash said, "Why can't we just go after them?"

"Because, Dash, you know we can't force them to like each other. We're gonna ease them to the level of agreeing to disagree. Then, we leave them alone to solve it on their own."

"I hope it works. They've been at this for weeks!" Rainbow Dash looked over at the bathroom, "Jeez, what's taking them so long?"

"Well, we did have a huge picnic before coming here." Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah, and you ate all of the cupcakes you baked 'for us'."

The girls later on decided to wait and pass the time by enjoying the water for awhile.

Meanwhile, Applejack and Rarity were finding other ways to cool down. Applejack had Rarity pinned against the wall, pressing her body close to hers as they explored each other's bodies. Deeply they did kiss, and the dance of their tongues felt like a Waltz without end. Their hands were clenched together tightly. They pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily. Applejack teasingly tried to slide Rarity's panties down, but Rarity quickly stopped her, "Not until tonight, like I told you..we can't let them catch us, my love.." Applejack agreed and nodded.

"Should we care if they do? I mean, they're our friends.." Applejack asked, holding her hands on her waist softly.

Rarity looked away, "You know they wouldn't like us. Most of Ponyville wouldn't approve of us."

"Because we're the only lesbians here? Or because we love each other and can't help it?.."

"Is both an answer?.."

"Baby, I know its scary, but we have to tell them sometime. We can't lie to them like this.."

Rarity nodded, "I know, I know..but I just.." They were interrupted by the sounds of splashing outside.

"Hey! Who said you could splash me, Pinkie!"

"The person that beat you in your own game!~"

Applejack and Rarity giggled, looking at each other, "What time tonight?.."

Rarity held onto Aj's waist, "After my shop closes; 9 o'clock, darling..but I have to make dinner for me and Sweetie Belle, so maybe 10?.."

Applejack smiled, "What about if I join you for dinner? Surely, she wouldn't suspect anything, right?"

"Sounds good to me, sweetheart.."

 _Oh mai. I wonder how that'll turn out. Will they get away with it? Will Sweetie Belle catch them in the act? Will Pinkie Pie make more cupcakes!!!???_


	2. Chapter 2: Spilled Beans

Applejack was sitting on Rarity's bed, caressing her sheets, "These sheets are so soft! Did you-"

Rarity, who was stitching up a dress, looked up to Applejack, "Handstitch that myself? Yes, darling, I did. Its high quality silk."

Applejack chuckled, "You're full of surprises, aren't you? Not only can you make anything look gorgeous, but you can cook too?"

Rarity blushed and flicked her hand at her, "Oh hush, it was nothing. Its just lady knowledge on how to raise a family."

"Preparing to raise kids already? First we're sneaking around now you're thinking about kids already?~"

Rarity giggled, "Shut up already, Aj..~" She finished with the dress, hanging it in her closet, "Perfect." With that she soon joined Applejack, kissing her deeply while she pressed her body close to hers. Intimacy kicked in fast, and soon the two were unclothed. During the night, the two felt closer than ever.

But something was bothering Rarity afterwards.

She would lie cuddled close to Applejack with messy manes and fur. Applejack looked down at her, "Something wrong? You look like someone died."

Rarity sighed, "Why can't love like ours be normal?" She rested her hand between Applejack's breasts and she would lie her head near her neck, "We lie to people, Aj.."

"Well, yeah.." Applejack said, "Look, I know its wrong, but its all we can do."

"I don't like this. We're hiding behind a false door."

"A false door?"

"A closed false door." Rarity said, "A door that we hold down and lock to keep society out, but no matter what, its easier to open then they make it.."

"What are you trying to say?" Applejack slid a hand to Rarity's shoulder.

"I'm saying that eventually someone is gonna find out. I'm scared what'll happen when they do.." Rarity bit her lip, "Perhaps we should just tell them.."

Applejack remained quiet in thought. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure the situation and its solution. Did she want to tell anyone? She's the Element of Honesty and that fact crushed her. Applejack finally sighed, looking down at her fearful lover, "Alright, now. Let's..calm down, then think on this. They're our friends, so they'll understand. Surely, they won't judge us."

Rarity smiled, kissing her lover on the nose, "Thanks."

The next morning, Applejack and Rarity were at Sugarcube Corner, enjoying milkshakes. Soon Pinkie Pie invaded their table, "Hai!"

They both said their greetings. Pinkie Pie looked at the two, "Wow! You two aren't trying to kill each other!"

Rarity looked into the eyes of her lover, then back at Pinkie, "Pinkie, darling, there's something we need to tell yo-"

Pinkie Pie interrupted them, "Oh don't tell me! You..have a second pinky toe?"

"No. Pinkie-"

"You have a rare disease that makes you unable to finish a sentence?"

"Pink-"

"You have a pet Llama?"

"Pinkie!" The couple shouted.

"Oh! Wait, I know! You two have been fake hating each other around us because, secretly, you two have been in love but you're afraid to telk us because you're scared that we wouldn't take you two seriously anymore!"

"..." Applejack looked over at Pinkie with a blank stare.

"...What?" Pinkie said.

"How'd you know that?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, I knew the whole time! Plus, I have a sister who has a friend who has a brother who has an ex who had a sister who had a mother who had a cousin who had a dog who had an owner who had a son who had a parakeet who told him about this girl who had a sister that was lesbian too!" She then turned to the customers, "So are they, and she is, and she is, and she i-"

Applejack rubbed her forehead, "Okay, how did we not notice this?"

"Because they're background characters! No one notices them."

"Do the girls know?"

"Nope!"

"Wait..what do you mean by background characters?"

"Well, duh! We're in a fanfiction! Anything can happen here if RaZoRHooVz lets it!"

The two girls looked at each other, then back at Pinkie, "Razor what?"


End file.
